


3. Three Women [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Hercules (1997), House M.D., NCIS
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: 12in2010, Community: purimgifts, Drabble, Gen, Jewish Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "3. Three Women" by Vera.</p><p>"Three drabbles, three women."</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. Three Women [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [3\. Three Women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64708) by [Vera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera). 



Length: 2:41  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/three%20women.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lieutenant-bennets-visit).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Hope everyone who celebrates is enjoying the Purim celebrations! Note: I am not Jewish, so I ended up going with the pronunciation of Ahasueras that I was taught in Sunday School because I was FOR SURE going to butcher the Hebrew pronunciation. Forgive this Gentile. Also used to fill my "more articulation (for you)" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
